


The Cold Winter

by Dis (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, No one wants to face the cold, Pre Tresspasser, post Inquisition, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis
Summary: One night before Trespasser, The commander and Inquisitor have some time alone and a question is asked that gives some semblance of security.





	The Cold Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for lexinthelibraryofdreams on tumblr! Go check them out!

“So, what do you think about getting married?” Came a voice from behind the woman, warm hands caressed her side. The question seemed to linger within the room, heavy like unwelcomed smoke. Was she ready for that step? It was only natural that they would progress to this stage of their relationship. Corypheus was dead, the south seemed to be calm… partially. There were rumblings of something in the north but no word or news reached the Inquisition in that regard. The woman sat up in the bed, ruby colored hair flowed down and over her shoulder. Bare skin was brickling as the cold seemed to seep into the stone walls and floors. The man beside her had a few days stubble, his curly blonde hair was a tangled mess atop his head. His amber eyes watched the emotions flash over the woman’s face, the unsureness, the fear; most of all the worry. He reached up and gently held her cheek, his warm hand heating up the cold skin. “You don’t need to say ‘yes’ now. I’ve been-” He gave a soft sigh, sitting up as well. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I mean we have the Exalted Council to deal with; but surely there isn’t much that could hinder us.” Cullen admitted as he gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

The Inquisitor frowned and rolled her lips, her eyes looking down and noticing how his arm was wrapped around her middle. The bedsheets seemed to pool on her lap as a result of their moment. “Are we ready for that?” She asked softly, her hands fiddling with the soft fabric, lips pulled into a frown. There were lips at the nape of her neck, a calming motion. “I mean, it’s been two years since him, and now this? I- I want to. I’m just worried with how the others may act. Dorian and Darren are back in Tevinter, I’m just-” She was stopped as the kisses trailed down and over her shoulders.

“I know you’re worried.” Cullen’s voice was tender as he ran a hand down her shoulder. “But, It will be alright. They probably just want answers, it’s the same diplomatic crap that we have dealt with before. Your brother is fine right? At least that was stated in his current letter. We can’t fret what might happen, instead; we should focus on what we know and the now.” He reasoned. His Amber gaze was tender, his love for the woman shone through the mass of emotions. “Do you know why I want to marry you? It’s not because you are the Inquisitor. You were the woman who stuck beside me as I struggled with Lyrium Withdrawal. You were the one that helped me find Samson and got him the help that he sorely needed. You were there when no one else would acknowledge that the Elder One was here or how the world was going. I fell in love with you because I saw a kind and tender heart that was so heavily guarded. You were there from the beginning. This is unconventional but, when are we ever going to be normal?” He asked softly.

Victoria chuckled and shook her head. “We are never going to be normal, Cullen. Not when you are running the show.” She couldn’t help the giggle that slipped as he pulled her back into the bed, throwing the covers over their bodies. Cullen’s larger bulk hovered over her, watching as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips and simply keeping her close. His hands continued to run up and down her sides, feeling how the skin warmed underneath his touch. Victoria didn’t mind this, these tender moments were few and far between now. She was… she was going to marry him, her commander of armies. The man who taught her to trust a little more and slowly accept those who wanted to help. The stupidly pretty Ferelden who had a lopsided smile and a dorky as hell laugh. How did she manage this? Her life might have been vastly different if she didn’t go to the Conclave. If she hadn’t said yes to her father, she’d probably be married off to another royal family. She would have never met those who she values most now. Victoria wouldn’t have found love now. A content smile left her lips as she let her eyes fall close, her throat was exposed to the other. Cullens presence was welcomed, the only man that seemed to have picked her apart piece by piece and still managed to surprise her.

Cullen couldn’t help the smile that was on his lips as he simply basked in her warmth, they really didn’t need to do anything today. The Inquisition could deal with one day without their leader. The Commander pulled away for just a moment, reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out a small box. “I was saving this for when I asked properly but, since it’s out of the bag. Why not now?” He shrugged, returning to wrap his arms around her waist and offering a black box. His stubble scratched her tender skin in all the right ways.

“I- Cullen.” Victoria whispered as she opened the box, inside the plush purple velvet, was a silver ring. The ring had a piece of Volcanic Aurum in the center, bits of orange Serault Glass adorned the sides of it. “This is beautiful… who picked this out? I mean you could have but then again this doesn’t say you- no offence.” She chuckled softly and slipped the ring on her finger, admiring the stones a little more. Victoria looked over her shoulder and watched as Cullen seemed to blush a little more at the praise and well, the call out. She gave a breathless laugh and leaned into him. “It’s fine you know. I’d say yes no matter what you offered.”

“That makes me feel so much better.” Came Cullen’s tiny and sarcastic reply, “Actually though, Josie helped pick out the ring. She dragged me to Val Royoux; I never want to see that city again you know. She dragged me everywhere! Even through clothing stores, I’d rather not think about that kind of clothing for a little while.” He continued to grumble as he took her hand in his. Watching the stones reflect the sunlight and glimmer in the morning sun. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to get a woman like her? How did his fuck up with the lyrium and Kirkwall gain her? She was magnificent, even outside of battle she still commanded a room. He was born in Ferelden, even after the fifth blight he wanted to serve in the templar order… He had made a mess of Kirkwall. Seeing the city spiral down into hysteria and madness wasn’t what Cullen had wanted. For months after the explosion in the Chantry, he worked to make sure that Kirkwall would be relatively safe before joining the fledgeling Inquisition.

“ Only you wouldn’t like shopping Cullen.” Victoria smiled up at him, her fingers dancing over his cheek. “You never know, maybe you could have found something that would have fit.” She suggested, giving an easy smile. Her heart swelled in her chest as she let her eyes fall close. Maybe one day off was worth it? No one needed them, no meetings were made. Skyhold could handle one day without them. “So, My love. What should we do? We could stay in and pretend that we don’t have duties. We could go riding for a little bit, I’m sure the path is clear of the snow… kinda.” Victoria suggest as she ran a hand down his shoulder, feeling the muscles underneath shudder at her tough.

“Or, we could stay in. I’m pretty sure the winter is here. I heard a few soldiers complaining about it being colder than normal and they have to shovel a few inches.” He rolls his amber eyes and presses his forehead against hers. “We could just stoke the fire and stay in. Even if I grew up in this climate, the Ferelden cold sucks.” Cullen couldn’t help but give a low chuckle, moving to lay beside the Inquisitor. His arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him. He pressed soft kisses to her shoulder and smiled a bit more tenderly. The birds of Skyhold were quiet, no one liked the cold.

“I think- we could do that. I don’t know how you dealt with it.” She grumbled and turned onto her side, snuggling close to the man beside her. “You know, Leliana’s going to kill us once she finds out that you already asked me to marry you.” Victoria commented, hearing a groan of despair come from her Commander. She laughed and kissed his jawline before resting her head on his shoulder. “It’s going to be a temporary inconvenience Cullen, Not many would be so bold to propose to me. Even if I was just the inquisitor.”

“Victoria.” Cullen started with a low chuckle. “Please shut up.” 


End file.
